With you, but still lonely
by xxtokidokixx
Summary: She has forgotten and moved on... He has moved on, but hasn't forgotten... What will happen when he can no longer control himself after running in to her? Will she remember? Or could she really have moved on?... Rated M for possible later chapters
1. First Day, Mission and Meeting

**Edited: 12/12/08 – Some quite significant changes made to the original, so please re-read!! xxtokdokixx)**

**With you, but still lonely**

**Chapter One - One day, mission and meeting**

The moon sat high in the sky, round and brilliant – a wholly beautiful setting for the bitter cold and sinister evening. The bright light cast heavy shadows across the sheltered forest below and also against the heavily cloaked ninja that stood nervously twitching in an open clearing, evidently waiting for someone or something. As the ninjas stood, their shadows seemed to pick up on the intense and fearful atmosphere that surrounded them, and so took on contorted shapes against the moonlight - shadows that stretched outwards across the clearing, as if they too were keeping their distance, afraid of whoever, or whatever was coming.

One man stood, violently shaking, while holding on to a small scroll that seemed to almost glow a deep shade of red against the moonlight. His palms were visibly sweating and his grip on the scroll seemed to slacken with every passing minute. His comrades around him seemed to sense his fear and they too began to twitch, unknowing to the figure who was watching them close by.

From a safe distance, the young female sat motionless. Her dark mask and cloak were wrapped tightly around her slim build to protect her not only from the intense bitter winds of the harsh winter, but also from immediate detection from the enemy. She inwardly sighed. How many hours had she trailed the enemy to get stuck in cramped and very unattractive position in the upper hollow of a partially rotted tree. It was only her luck that she chose the **only** tree in the whole forest that was full to the brim with creepy crawlies. A luck apparently passed on to her from her equally unlucky sensei. Normally bugs twenty times smaller than her would not frighten her, but still, the feeling of something scuttling over her skin still made her skin crawl, literally.

She continued to watch the band of frightened ninja below her, willing her exhaustion from her previous hours of tracking to not take hold. It seemed that the men knew something was about to happen, and the sudden increase in the surrounding area chakra told her she was about to find out.

The figures huddled closer and closer together, backs gently brushing against each other, fear and sweat falling off them and on to the woodland floor. The kunioichi took notice of this and leaned closer to the scene, taking off her mask and revealing her pale face to the moonlit vicinity, with her hardened green eyes poised for the coming action.

As slowly and silently as she could, she readied a kunai from her pouch for protection and she threw open her eyelids so that she was fully awake and aware of her surroundings. But her eyes seemed to have a will of their own, ever so slowly closing at each passing second, she could barely make out a lonely dark figure walking swiftly towards the terrified ninja. She forced chakra into her eyes to try and stop her from falling asleep, but she could not seem to control the little strength she had left. It was strange, even with little or no chakra she always had extremely good control, what was happening to her?

She thought it could have been the long and rather tedious journey that may have tired her, but she had been more awake and alert on longer and more dangerous missions, so why was she so tired now? Another thought passed came in to light, but she quickly dismissed it. No…It couldn't have been due to her recurring dreams. She had already sworn that the horrifically graphic images that she was faced with every night, would not interfere with her life in the world of the conscious. No…she would just live on and forget about her dreams and avoid them wherever possible, whether she ever slept or not.

She forced these thoughts that were interrupting her concentration, out of her head and turned her thoughts back to what was happening in the clearing below. She would have to rise above her troubles, complete the mission and go home and sleep – but only with a little help from her friend the 'sleeping pill'. It was him that had often helped her to vaguely sleep over the past few days, sending her off in to a drug induced dreamless state, and helping her to catch up on a few of the missed hours of sleep. But after gobbling down nearly two full packs in four days, she was wary of being left with none and so had rationed them to only the times in which she needed them.

She stared back down at the clearing, but to her immediate surprise there was no one there. How could she have missed them? Damn her stupid thoughts! She had been so busy thinking, that she had forgotten about the commotion starting below her and missed it in its entirety.

As she inspected the woodland closer, she could see a small pile of bodies near the edge of the clearing. To her horror, she saw that it was the frightened ninja from before, each one brutally slaughtered. But somehow she had known their fate from the beginning, when she had first tracked them down four days ago - she had always known that it was unlikely that they could have survived, they were the 'bad guys' and somehow their deeds always seemed to catch up to them, in this case _tenfold_. But she had imagined them going down like **ninja**, regardless of them being bad or not. They were meant to have an intense battle, not die in a stupid sneak attack that they hadn't seen coming! She hadn't wanted them to take the easy way out. No…ninja weren't supposed to go down without a fight, it wasn't that easy… nothing was ever that easy! Death shouldn't come easily. Not for them…not for anyone!

_But … how? _

She came to the conclusion that the figure they had been waiting for, either owed them or came to collect a debt, and had settled it with the men's lives.

"Typical…just great!" she muttered silently under her breath as she looked onwards at the site of the mass execution. But what now surprised the kunioichi the most, was not the sudden deaths but the perfection and lack of mess that the killer had left behind.

_That guy was obviously some kind of perfectionist, running around killing people…I mean who does he think he is? Jeez, I guess I failed this missi…oh __**god**__ were did he go? I can't sense him anywhere close by…where??…_

She panicked, thrashing her head about in every direction in a desperate effort to pick up even a minute trace of the assassin. There was now a killer, perfected in the art of the silent strike, on the loose in the vicinity and if she didn't escape, she was potentially, the next prey. She, yet again, tried to increase her concentration, listening for a potential give away to the position of the predator, but none came as her days of sleepless nights began to finally catch up to her.

_Where is he? Where?_

_**Where?**_

A small rustle came from the foliage behind her and she immediately thrust her hidden kunai in that direction. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears, blood rushing in a mad panic to every inch of her body – she was in deep trouble if that 'thwack' hadn't been her kunai hitting the killer…but either way she was in deep trouble anyway, especially if this guy had a secret accomplish.

She squinted, but could see little in the few moments in which the wispy clouds began to gather around the face of the moon, blocking out the little illumination available to her. She turned around and around, swivelling in a 360 degree motion, surveying her surroundings in one swift movement. It was only when she had stopped moving, that her eyes met with the ones that had been staring at her, the glowing blood red eyes.

The sudden appearance caused her to shriek and she shimmied backwards quickly, only to bump in to the back of the tree hollow she was in. She was cornered and had nowhere to run, and so the only thing left to do was die. The thing she had tried so hard to stop happening finally was. She was finally losing it…taking the easy way out of things by slowly letting herself be easily killed off in moments like these. She was as bad as those stupid slaughtered ninja in the clearing. Almost like a victim, willing to die.

She shut her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest. She had **no** hope of escape. She didn't want to die. She was young, **too young**, and she hadn't done half of the things she was planning to do after her mission. She couldn't die…she just couldn't…

She silently sobbed in to her knees and waited for the final blow, slowly drifting off in to an almost slumbering state of mind. But after no blow came, so she looked up in shock, only to be met with red. She flinched at the sight and could no longer control herself, tears were spilling down her face as sob after sob racked through her tired figure. She watched the man through her tears. He made no movement. He only stared. He was watching her. She shifted slightly under his intense gaze and felt something run over her thigh. She squealed and jumped forward, landing unfortunately on the lap of the mysterious man. As soon as she realised the position she was in, and felt him move under her weight, she once again tried to scuttle backwards, but this time with no such luck. His hand held the side of her face in an iron grip. Slowly, he began to wipe away her tears with his thumb in manner that could be seen as affectionate.

The girl panicked once more, what where this man's motives? What did he plan to do with her? She had to get away and fast, but he was blocking the only exit to the outside of the rotten tree. She could no longer escape.

_No…no….__**no**__! It was meant to be an easy mission. Follow some rogue ninja and gather information, hardly enough to break a sweat! Why? __**Why**__ is this happening?_

The scenarios of what would happen next ran around frantically in her head, showing her the vivid images that she knew all too well from her dreams, the scenarios of her slow and dragged out torture. She involuntarily shuddered at the thought of the horrific nightmares that gave her so many sleepless nights, and she looked with wide eyes in to the face of her captor, once again. Her eyes showed total fear and bewilderment, which made the man smirk. She was so delicate, so easily turned to ruin. He pulled her face closer to his until he could feel her quickened breaths on his skin. He wanted so much to grab her… he wanted her, no, he **needed** her.

The girl froze at the closeness of her and her captor. She did not move an inch, even when she felt her cloak slowing being pulled off, into a pile on the floor. Her pink tresses sprang forth from their hiding place and fell messily across her face and her mask clattering loudly to the floor. Yet she made no move to push the hair out of her face, as she was transfixed on his eyes. His eyes seemed so familiar, like something in her dream that she couldn't quite remember. Did she know this man? She tried to look more closely at him, but he was shrouded in shadow, with only his piercing red eyes shining through.

_Red…hmmm... red eyes… where have I…_

It suddenly dawned on her who her captor was, and by the look in his eyes he knew that she was finally starting to remember. He leaned forward closing the small space left between them and brought her gently in to an awkward embrace. His hot breath danced across her neck and she notably stiffened at his close contact. A rasping chuckle escaped his throat as he whispered to her…

"There's no need to be afraid."

As soon as he had said her him speak she flinched slightly in his grip and gasped in surprise as she at last remembered who he really was. The eyes…the dark character…the perfection…the voice. It all added up and she now was more frightened than ever, at the revealing of her captor.

"Sas…Sasuke-kun?"

But as soon as she said his once forgotten name, she felt her eyes fall heavily shut as the man's eyes spun furiously in a vivid dance of red and black. Her consciousness slowly slipping in to the world of nightmares that she knew awaited her, that she knew she would have to face.

Then, after a few drawn-out seconds, her limp body finally fell against him and he brought her petite form closer to his. He took in her intoxicating smell and smiled. He had finally found what he was looking for.

"I have missed you…**Sakura-chan**…"


	2. Second day, second chance

**Edited: 12/12/08 – Some quite significant changes made to the original, so please re-read!! xxtokidokixx)**

**With you, but still lonely**

Chapter Two – Second day, second chance 

The world stood silent…no movement…no noise.

Every creature, and human alike, seemed to be at rest in the few minutes before sunrise. But a single shadow disregarded this calm atmosphere, and dashed swiftly in the darkness, disrupting the peaceful moment that the world had once experienced. As light started to slowly peek through the hills, the figure sped through the overgrown vegetation at a slightly slower speed than usual, to gather his bearings, and to also readjust the 'baggage' on his shoulder, that he could feel awakening.

A small, village soon came in view; the figure took notice and slowed down as he reached the border. When he stepped through the village gate, light rapidly poured from the heavens and descended on the solemn shapes below. The light gently caressed the man's face, highlighting his striking features and dark raven hair. He sighed and looked across the small village with contempt, his eyes a blood red.

"I'm home!" he called sarcastically. But his rise in volume made the body, currently sprawled over his shoulder, groan. He pulled the person more firmly on to his shoulder and whispered softly…

"_**H**_**ome…"**

But his previous call did not fall upon closed ears and almost immediately afterwards a man rushed from a small watchtower overhead, heading directly for him.

"Ahhh, Uchiha-san it's you! Welcome, welcome! Back on time as usual I see!" the man said while bending over so low that it left his lips merely inches from the floor.

The dark haired figure hissed in annoyance at the suck-up in front of him. He snorted and abruptly turned, heading towards the outskirts of the city. Not wanting to be ignored, the watchtower guard swiftly followed suit, "Wait! I'll escort you Uchiha-san!", he called and continued asking questions all the way to the village's headquarters.

"So how was the mission? A success?"

…_silence…_

"Well I see you got the scroll, at least," he said as he pointed to the small scroll peeping from the silent figure's robes.

…_silence…_

"And you bagged yourself a prize as well, a pretty one too!" the guard commented as he reached out a hand to touch the stray lock of pink that had escaped from the bundle over the other man's shoulder.

The dark haired man immediately stopped in his tracks and turned round. His eyes blood red, enraged at how the guard dared to talk to him so casually as if they were more than mere associates, but then start eyeing up his possessions as well! He placed the sleeping figure gently on the side of the path and turned to face the guard, tomoes spinning wildly in a red and black dance.

…_she is __**mine**__, and __**mine**__ alone…_

In less than a second the men had gone from walking on the road, to rolling around on the floor, each in the other's deathly grip. After a few seconds of fighting, the men threw themselves in to an upright position, each getting in to their respective fighting positions.

The guard stood shaking slightly as he was obviously afraid, but he made no move to attack, remembering his place. The dark haired man saw this and smirked, his standing with Orochimaru made it impossible for any of the villagers to lay a hand on him because he was of such great importance to their leader.

"I meant no disrespect sir."

As soon as the fight had started, it ended. The guard dropped to his knees with his fists slowly clenching and unclenching in anger. He begged for the Uchiha's forgiveness and assured him that it would never happen again, but his voice held no real sincerity. The dark haired man already knew what he would say, but he couldn't care less about handing out _his_ forgiveness, so he simply walked back on to the path and over to where he had placed the petite form that had been previously on his shoulder.

When he arrived at the spot where he had placed her, he snarled with a vision of red.

…_She was gone_…

The young Uchiha slowly stood up grasping at his neck, trying to stop himself from losing control, as he normally did in situations like this. He quickly looked at the wrappings she had been in while he had carried her. She had left her weapons pouch and backpack, and was clad in her normal shinobi gear.

…_If she's running around in a bright red top she won't be that hard to find...and with bright pink hair as well…how can you hide if you stick out like a sore thumb… _he chuckled to himself at the thought.

…_Don't worry, I will find you… and when I do…_

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he saw the guard come cautiously towards him The frightened man opened his mouth warily to speak but was unable as a deathly pale hand suddenly grabbed viciously at his throat, squeezing the little life he had left in him, out.

…_how could she have…why would she…_ his grip on the other man tightened.

…_if he hadn't shown up she would still be here…_ he glared viciously at the man, whom he was currently crushing in his vigorous grasp.

…_she would be with me…it was him…__**he**__ did it…_

…_it was his fault…_

Seconds turned to minutes and when the guard was finally released from the pale hand, he lay frozen and lifeless on the pathway. A tall, dark shadow lingered across the corpse, inspecting it's now ghostly, pale complexion and pearly gaze. The shadow then swiftly retreated along the pathway, heading away from a large and very sinister looking building that he had previously been heading towards. Then slowly but surely, the figure parted his lips and let out a heavy sigh.

…_it was his fault…hmph, he deserved what he got… _

He looked back to the unmoving body that law stranded on the path a ways back from him and sighed again.

…_she got away…_

…_it was __**his**__ fault… _


	3. Third Day, an unexpected reunion

**Edited: 12/12/08 – Some changes made to the original, so please re-read!! xxtokidokixx)**

**With you, but still lonely**

Chapter Three – Third day: an unexpected reunion

Light dispersed leisurely, throughout the village, and the sun gradually rose higher in the sky, peeking over the rooftops of the numerous houses and buildings. The morning light revealed everything. It snuck round every corner, exposing the plump rats that feasted on the numerous piles of scattered rubbish. It revealed the dirty corners where drunks lay hidden, sluggishly sleeping off last night's alcohol. Every day the illumination would reveal the same old boring scenes — but, this morning was different.

In a hidden corner, a small dash of pink was caught shimmering in the light and swaying gently in the breeze. But as quickly as it had been seen…it was gone, lost in the endless maze of streets and buildings. A gentle wind picked up gradually around the desolate streets, lazily wafting in unseen cracks and corners, looking desperately for another glimpse of the strange pink flash. It drifted lonesome, through the open spaces that would soon be occupied with the hustle and bustle of the morning market.

Not a soul was around.

A second blur of pink dashed quickly through the streets. But this time the haze of pink and red remained in one place long enough to be recognised as a person. As the person lay silent and hidden, light suddenly gushed over the tops of the buildings, pouring heavily down upon the weary figure, revealing her sweaty and battered body. Her arms and legs were laden with small cuts and bruises that she had obtained from running recklessly through the streets, in the pitch black of night. But she took no notice of them and leaned forward, ready to run once again in an unending chase. As soon as she took her next step, she fell to the floor exhausted, and her breathing came in laboured gasps, as she tried to focus on a plan of escape.

This was the second hour that she had been running hopelessly through the maze of streets and roads. But even then she did not know what, or even who she was running from. Wherever she ran, she always seemed to come back to the same place. Over and over again she tried to find a way out, but every time she failed.

_Why was this turning out to be so hard? _

She sighed deeply, she had to think...she _had_ to concentrate... if not…well, she did not dare think about what would happen if she got caught by her unknown enemy.

She desperately tried to remember what she could, after waking up lying on a path, wrapped up tightly in a blanket. Her first thoughts, after looking at her appearance, were that she had gotten totally hammered the night before and ended up wrapped up like a parcel in the middle of nowhere (this would no doubt be thanks to Ino of course). She had then remembered distinctly hearing a scuffle somewhere behind her, but disregarded it as she frantically tried to free herself from her bindings. Then, after trying to get up, she began to waver in balance slightly and see black dots in her vision. Neither a good sign when you have eighteen hours of work ahead of you, stuck in a cramped corridor looking after people who were constantly throwing up on you, or happened to be old pensioners asking for your hand in marriage. Both made her sometimes question her motives on becoming a medic and part time doctor (even though Tsunade refused to let her go on missions because she wanted her to do more work to help in the hospital, which meant that she was really a full time doctor whether she liked it or not). After three unsteady tries to stand up, she remembered looking over her shoulder to see two unknown men rolling around, each grabbing viciously at the other's throat and the next thing she knew her legs sprang in to action - pulling her along with them. Even as confused as she was, she knew that she wasn't in her nice cosy bed where she should be, getting up to start her shift the hospital, she was in the middle of nowhere with no weapons, nothing, _nothing_ at all.

At this point she realised that Ino wouldn't have gone to this much trouble to make a fool out of her and would have just shown some of her highly embarrassing baby photos instead. That left her with only one option — something was _seriously_ wrong. So she quickly ran in to a nearby alleyway and continued running, looking franticly for an end to the mess she had gotten herself in to.

From then, and up until now, she had been hopelessly running around looking for some sort of exit where she could get away from this unfamiliar habitat and get herself back home. But running around all night, and in to the break of dawn, had done her nothing except thoroughly exhaust her.

She looked around herself_…That's right…home…I am a kunoichi from Konoha…If I can't get out of this mess, then no one can…_and with that, she punched the air with renewed hope, and once again tried to formulate a plan. She started off by looking around herself and memorising the most prominent features of the buildings around her.

_A pub…two houses…one with a rose bush out front…one with a blue door…_

Silently she calculated her next few steps and she once again scampered through the ever lengthening lanes.

_Two rights, one left and straightforward_

After following her desired route, she fell in a heap in a nearby alleyway. Once again her breathing was laboured as she forced air into her already burning lungs. After resting for a few minutes and letting her aching muscles relax, she studied her surroundings.

_A pub…two houses…one with a rose bush…other with a blue door…wait…why is that description so familiar?_

It suddenly dawned upon her that she had been running in circles ever since she entered the village. With a sad sigh she crumpled in a dirty, sweaty heap on the dusty floor and silently wished that she could be at home. It was only until she had almost fallen asleep that she felt something around her move quite close to her. She lifted her heavy head and scanned the perimeter. But she could see nothing and hear nothing.

…_Mice…it's just mice…either that or I'm going crazy…_

But a few minutes later she felt something brush up against her leg and purr slightly. This time her head shot up and she squealed, but to her immediate surprise she could see only a pair of green eyes staring directly at her. Slowly, and very cautiously she stood up, leaning against the wall for support. She walked around the staring eyes to see that there was no body attached…nothing.

…_What in the world could do that?…_

It was so apparent to her now. She realised that she had obviously been under a very simple genjutsu. Her obvious fatigue and weakened state of mind had made her oblivious to what was happening around her, and she realised that she was too tired to even notice the simple genjutsu being placed on her at the time. She raised her hands and quickly released the jutsu, with the little chakra she had left. Then from out of nowhere, the pair of green eyes suddenly grew a body and began to start looking more like a snowy white feline. Damn...she forgot that most cities now had a simple cloaking jutsu over them to ward off wild animals, rouge travellers, and the like.

She sighed, and let a tear of relief wash down her face. At least she wasn't running around in circles now, looking like a total idiot. But she still wondered about how she got herself in to this mess, and delved in to her thoughts to find a possible reason while she rested. But everything from a few days ago was a little hazy in her memory, and she supposed it was because she was thoroughly exhausted and hadn't eaten in what felt like years. At that moment in time, she couldn't care less. She was safe, for the moment at least, and that was all that mattered.

For what felt like hours, she lay in a crumpled mess in the back of an alleyway with a snow white cat licking her bruised cheek. She sat there not thinking, just resting her tired and aching muscles, not speaking, but just merely listening to the people slowly getting up, starting their daily chores. She strained her ears so she could hear better and sat still and silent, listening and waiting intently for **anything** to happen, anything at all.

Then she heard something. She heard gentle footsteps coming closer and closer, but it was only when she opened her eyes and realised that the figure she saw was coming slowly towards her. She panicked and squeezed her eyes tightly, wishing that the ground would come up and swallow her. She was sweaty and very dirty - not a pretty sight.

The figure knelt in front of her and brought his hand up to her face, gently for the pushing the stray strands of hair out of her face. She flinched at the close contact and pinched her eyes shut tighter and tried to temporarily stop her madly beating heart, desperately trying to pretend she was not there.

"I thought I felt a familiar presence, long time no see Sakura-chan!" The sheen of the morning light on his glasses temporarily blinded her and left her staring dumbly up at the man towering over her.

"You..." And then it hit her, she knew where she was and damn it how she wished she'd somewhere else..._anywhere_ else.

"Now let's get you up and changed, I think you could really use a bath. " He held out his hand and smiled at her sweetly.

She sighed and accepted his hand, leaning feebly against the wall for support. She was stuck now - there was no chance of escaping without anyone knowing. Her chances of escaping this place went from bad, to even worse.

"Let's get going, I'm sure Orochimaru-sama has a lot to talk to you about, especially this very unexpected visit!" He squeezed her hand, as if to comfort her, but it only made her shudder in fear. Even the mention of **that** monster's name made her feel queasy, but she reluctantly took a few tentative steps forward and followed his lead, down a path that took them closer to the sinister building that loomed over the rest of the village, like a dark stain on a white background.

"Hai…hai…I'm coming…"

She stopped for a moment, looking behind her. If she tried, then maybe she could just make it. She had enough chakra for at least a half a mile sprint.

_If I just ran now…_

"Sakura-chan, come along now." He told her, but this time with a little more force and with a slight tug to her imprisoned hand.

_It would never work anyway…I would be caught before I got over the border, and then…well, I'm sure Orochimaru would want to have __**another**__ nice long talk but with me in shackles…lovely…_

"Hai…" she sighed and continued walking slowly forward, "…Kabuto-san"

They continued up the path until they reached the village's headquarters, and then the great wooden door that loomed over the pair, casting a long and dark shadow over them. With a slow and almost painful moan, the door swung open to reveal a small maze of corridors, lit by dim torches that added to the gloomy dark atmosphere that the building had.

"Orochimaru _really_ has a thing for mazes…" she whispered, but her quiet snort afterwards didn't go unnoticed, and Kabuto looked round at her, frowning slightly.

"Please do remember that you will soon be in the presence of **the** Orochimaru - one of the great Sanin. Just don't do anything that you might regret, he is a_ very_ powerful man." He warned.

A shrill cry erupted from the belly of the maze and it continued for several seconds before reducing in to short, sharp screams. At the sudden noise both Sakura and Kabuto had covered their ears.

"Doesn't sound very powerful right now, does he…"She mumbled, just loud enough for Kabuto to hear.

Kabuto was not one to not run to his master's side when he was needed, and so pulled Sakura along with him as he ran briskly in to the depths of the building, following the pained groans and screams coming from the beast below.

After running straight for a little while, and taking a few sharp right turns, they ended up at a dead end. Kabuto quickly pulled out a large ring of keys, fumbling to find the right one while more cries erupted through the silent halls. He thrust a large, rusty key in to a small door in front of him and threw Sakura in after opening it, and then closing, and locking the door behind her. She could hear him running back down the endless halls and shouting back to her to stay where she was.

_Hmmm…yeah, like I have a choice… _

She pushed the door, but unlike its rusty key, this door was very sturdy. She was stuck here for a while, until either Kabuto came back for her, or until she regained enough chakra to smash her way out. She walked awkwardly forward in to the room she was in, feeling deftly around for something to sit on in the darkness. Her feet echoed slightly as she walked blindly around the room, her heavy footsteps clunking against the cold stone. She felt a soft-ish area, which she assumed was either a big chair or mattress and flumed her sore limbs in to a pile on top of it.

The door suddenly creaked open and an unexpected rustle behind her made her jump…she _wasn't _alone. She quickly jumped in to 'kunoichi' mode - every part of her was now alert. She shuffled over to try and find a light source in the room desperately reaching her hand out blindly, trying to turn it on. As she reached out further, stretching her skinny arms as far as she could, a cold hand latched on to her, pulling on it firmly. She tried to scream in surprise, but her lungs failed her, as she felt herself being pulled against the front of a warm body. The person behind her breathed in deeply, while putting their strong arms securely around her small waist.

"Hn."

"Sas…Sasuke-kun…?"

He pulled her closer to him, absorbing more of her body heat. His breath tickled her skin and he pressed his face against the nape of her neck and smiled.

...

"…Welcome Home…"


	4. Fourth day, doubts and deals

**Edited: 12/12/08 – Some changes made to the original, so please re-read!! xxtokidokixx)**

**With you, but still lonely**

Chapter Four– Fourth day - Doubts and Deals

It was early afternoon and the city's market was in full bloom. But, the city's everyday hustle and bustle was interrupted by a series of short, sharp screams. At this time of day, it was not unusual to hear this kind of noise and the cries came more frequently now, as the end of the year came ever closer. They were coming from **his** quarters.

That **he**, was in truth Orochimaru. Ever since the Sandaime had sealed his arms away, they had caused him nothing but insufferable pain. Yet it had been almost six years since that event had taken place, and still the pain refused to die.

His faithful servant, Kabuto, had spent many years trying to heal his arms, but with no success. He had used many different types of jutsus to take away any pain that he could, but his skills were not advanced enough to make any real difference. So Orochimaru also had to make many offers to his old team mate Tsunade, who was now the fifth Hokage and also known as the best medic-nin to ever live. But yet again, his efforts were in vain and his body was rapidly beginning to reject him.

He only had one option left - to transfer in to his new container…or in other words, Sasuke. The Sanin was thankful that he had only a few weeks until he could relocate, since the last transfer, and he would finally gain the power to crush every opponent and village that stood in his way…starting with Konoha.

His revenge would begin as soon as he transferred; gaining not only the use of his limbs again, but also the use of the sharingan. **Orochimaru** – it would soon be a name that would be once again is feared throughout the land, and even the slightest mention of his name would make his enemies quiver in fear. He would soon be the most powerful person to ever live. Yet, from the blood curdling cries that were erupting from his mouth, caused by the pain in his arms, his ultimate dream seemed like a far off fantasy.

The pained cries continued - grating away any happiness that dared stay within the walls of Otogakure. But as loud and disturbing as they were, the villagers seemed to not hear them, and continued on their daily activities as usual.

Hatred, and resentment towards others, was what Orochimaru believed drove you forward and gave you power. And with power, **nothing** was impossible.

This was also the belief of a young man - who lay silent in a small dark room. He had dedicated his life to intense training from the objectionable Sanin, so that he could make the once thought impossible dream, a reality. Though they both aimed for ultimate power, the end results of their obtainment were very different.

One was a delirious old man who wanted nothing more than to take over the world. While the other, was young, very powerful, and hell-bent on revenge for his clan.

As the younger of the two lay on the small single bed, his watchful eyes dwelled on the small sleeping form, lightly breathing next to him. The lack of space on the single bed meant that the two bodies had to lie _very_ close together – not that he minded. The dark haired man moved his arms so they held securely on to the waist of the woman next to him, ultimately pulling them even closer.

…No… he _definitely_ didn't mind her closeness...

His dark eyes examined her peaceful, sleeping features. While slowly browsing her face, he thought about every night he had dreamt of this moment, where he lay with her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to her until she fell asleep. Then clutching on to him, she would tell of her endless vows of love for him - and _only_ him. Thought the latter part of his dream may not have been happening at that time, for now he was content.

He slowly looked her over; taking in her physical changes over the years they had been apart. He smiled when he finally realised that she had truly grown up. Unlike when she was younger, she now had an authoritative air around her. From her records, that were stored in Orochimaru's lair, he knew that she was also under the training of a Sanin, the healer Tsunade, and had become a very important person to Konoha. Not only did she spend hours in the hospital, healing the sick, she was also the ambassador for the village and was always going off to sign alliances with the other hidden villages.

_Yes_...he thought..._she_ _has finally grown up._

Another thing he noticed was her figure. So not only had she grown up, but she had also become a woman.

He smiled genuinely down at her and inched closer, slowly taking her all in.

Close, but _not_ touching.

…_she is perfect…_

Once again, she had grown out her hair again after cutting it those many years ago, in the Chuunin exams. He stroked it experimentally, to see if she would stir. His hand shook in a mixture of excitement, anticipation and fear. He was afraid she would reject him. But his gentle touch did nothing but draw the slumbering kunoichi closer to him as she rolled over, clutching tightly to his chest to revel in the warmth his body gave off. He froze in shock, his body rigid and his arms stiff. After a while he moved his hand experimentally and when he was pleased he wouldn't wake her he teasingly tugged at her pink tresses and smirked - he liked her long hair. He pondered on this thought while softly stroking her long, silky locks. He then took his hand to her cheek, and with a ghostly caress, he followed the shape of her face. He leisurely took in her every detail, remembering every bump and curve.

Every day he saw this face – when he trained, when he ate, every second of the day. She plagued his dreams and his every waking thought. She was like a drug to him and with the more of her he touched; the more he wanted of her — _she was addictive_.

After thinking about it for a long time, he soon began to understand the reason for why she was always popping up in his thoughts - he had truly missed her. Yet when he sat down and thought about it further, the reason _why _he had missed her, always escaped him.

…_why…_

As he lost himself in his thoughts, his fingers unconsciously brushed briefly across her pink lips. At the sudden cold contact she whimpered slightly and moaned when he did it again. Intrigued at the strange sensation he was now feeling, he reached out his hand again wanting to discover more of this unknown sensation. As his hand came slowly towards her face, a loud knock broke through the silence.

…**knock, knock, knock…**

After a few seconds, a voice from outside the door spoke up, "Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan!" When no response came, the person once again knocked, this time a little louder.

"Sakura-chan, are you still in there? Orochimaru-sama has requested your presence for lunch. Please wash and ready yourself for this meeting and I will come along later to take you to him."

Again, no response.

"_-sigh- _Do not keep him waiting. He is not in a very good mood today, so please be ready when I come for you. There should be clothes to change in to in the wardrobe beside the bed. So, change out of your other clothes, and try to look presentable. I will be back in an hour."

Footsteps could be heard walking away from the door, from inside the room. The two figures lay silent on the bed - one apparently **still** asleep, the other wide awake.

The girl slept silently on the bed, but this time her gentle snores were non-existent. As the dark haired man beside her stood swiftly and made his way to the door, he sighed and turned round to face the bed once again. He hesitantly reached out his hand, but drew back quickly in fear. It took him a few seconds to regain his confidence and he once again reached out his fingers and softly stroked her arm till she stirred.

"He will be back soon…you should get dressed."

As he went through the door, the girl he left behind in the dark room let out a small gasp. When he had at last walked out of hearing distance, she lay in total shock with her limbs slightly shaking in disbelief and eyes wide in astonishment. _Where the hell am I?_

But soon enough the recent happenings came back to her.She sighed dishearteningly, and lay on the small bed thinking about everything that had happened over the past few days. She had been on a mission, collecting data on some rogue ninja, **then **somehow been kidnapped by Sasuke, **then** escaped his grasp only to fall in to the hands of Kabuto - and then ultimately Orochimaru.

"Man…my life is _great_." She snorted sarcastically as she got up slowly, and slid off of the bed. She ran over to the door and shook it experimentally. No luck. For now she only had one option and so she had come to decision that she was going to play along to Orochimaru's little game…well for now at least and she would bide her time for her escape. She made her way to the side of the bed and opened the wooden wardrobe, searching for something be it weapon, pillow, clothes or all three. A small glint of light caught her eye and she realised that, after leaving her, Sasuke had left the door slightly ajar.

It was her chance to escape! With Sasuke off somewhere, probably training, Orochimaru on the brink of death and Kabuto not coming back for another hour, she could easily sneak out and then run like there was no tomorrow. Just vaguely remembering the path that Kabuto had taken her through when she first got in to the building, she drew out a mental map for her great escape.

As she slowly crept towards the light, the unbolted door looked harmless, yet she knew that there had to be some trick to it being left open.

_Look underneath the underneath – _Kakashi's 'words of wisdom' rang through her head over and over as she slowly walked towards the door. Gradually she lifted her hand cautiously to the gap and slowly, but surely, passed her hand through the open space.

…_Nothing…_

She let out a sigh of relief. There was nothing there at all. No exploding tag, jutsu or trap of any kind – but what was she expecting? She was obviously brought here for some reason and if they tried to blow her every time she tried to escape, then there would have been no point in bringing her here in the first place.

"Words of wisdom my **ass**!" she said stridently, while standing up and brushing herself down. Walking briskly out the room she immediately met the wall. In mere seconds she was flipped on to her front with her chest grinding roughly against the solid stone that was now seemingly becoming a permanent feature on her body. When she struggled against the firm weight holding her, the mass only seemed to increase as she put up more of a fight. She tried to struggle _this_ way and _that_, only to be suddenly rolled over and on to her back again. But this time she could see no weight holding her down – no, it was **him**…

…_Sasuke…._

He smirked as he saw her visibly pale after seeing his face, their eyes locked in a battle of dominance. He leaned in closer, slowly breathing in her intoxicating scent and leant then his head in the crook of her neck. She struggled and struggled, but to no avail. He did not move. He kept her bent arms pinned by her sides while he just stood there, leaning on her…breathing on her. His unfamiliar behaviour made her fearful as she did not know what would happen next. So she decided to try and get the hell out of there before she would ever find out.

"Stop..." he whispered soothingly.

Again and again she struggled against his firm grip, her nails scratching every inch of his hands. Yet he did not make a move to stop her, or even flinch as her nails began to gradually cut his skin. This lack of emotion scared her the most. There was no anger, irritation or annoyance - he just stood there…calm and peaceful.

"Stop..." He said again.

As the seconds passed, she began to relax slightly in his grip.

This was not the Sasuke she knew…no, definitely not the Sasuke that _sh_e knew. He had changed – but not in a good way. The new Sasuke did not ignore her, he showed open interest in her now, yet his change in attitudes frightened her. He now had no morals – he was capable of _anything_. At the thought of having truly lost him, she began to cry. Tears fell down her face rapidly, but her tears would not stop, even if she willed them to.

…_Sasuke was…gone…__**gone**__…_

His head shot up and a confused look crossed his beautiful features.

"Stop..." he murmured.

He gently wiped away her tears away, while grasping her chin in his hand. Green met black. She looked away from his intense stare and focused on a spot on the floor. Black turned to red. His grip on her loosened and her arms were released.

"Why…**why** do you cry?" His tone held a slight trace of anger, yet only the vivid colour of his crimson eyes hinted the emotion he was actually feeling. After she did not reply to him, he yanked her chin forward and forced his eyes upon hers. She was terrified, he could see that. And what angered him most, was that she was terrified of him.

"…why are you afraid…" He whispered as he took a gentle step closer to her and reached out his hand to stroke her bottom lip with the tip of his thumb. He slowly closed the gap between them and stood so close that their lips were almost touching. "…of me?"

As soon as he had uttered those words, Sakura pushed forcefully against his chest and ran in to the small, dark room she had, only a moment ago, escaped from. With a loud bang, the door bolted shut and the dark haired man was left standing in the middle the hall…alone. He scowled at the empty space she had once been in and furiously walked off, towards the dining hall. _She could not escape him that easily._

The girl lay on the floor weeping. She had lost her first love and had it replaced with a psychotic manic. She was alone…she had no one…

For what felt like hours, she lay on the cold, smooth floor, her mind blank. Images of what had just happened in the hall flashed in her mind and she violently flinched as she thought of what he could have done to her if she had not stopped him when she did. It wasn't him anymore and it made her sick.

She lay by the door, sobbing over her lost lover, when her thoughts were once again interrupted, but this time it was from the growling in her stomach. She had not eaten in a long time and lunch seemed quite tempting – even if it was with a cold hearted you-know-what like Orochimaru. She didn't dare think what would happen if she did not turn up.

She inhaled deeply and wiped away any remaining tears. She had to be strong if she was going to escape. She gradually stood up, after finally calming down and sidled across to the wardrobe. Every outfit she saw was the same, and for some strange reason, they all seemed to be in her size.

…_had they planned this?..._

She picked out a plain yukata and slacks and headed over to the corner where she supposed the bathroom was located. Upon opening the door she was faced with a small toilet, sink and shower. She turned on the water and was surprised to see that the only running water was cold. She sighed and pulled off her dirty clothes and jumped in to the shower.

After scrubbing for over ten minutes, she was content, and so hastily jumped out and into a large fluffy towel. She walked in to the room again and plopped herself down on the bed. She soon fell backwards and began to slowly drift off…until a loud **knock **echoed across the room. The drowsy girl jumped up in shock and called out a sleepy, "Hang on…I'm just coming!"

She ran frantically around the room, trying desperately to get ready for her 'big meeting' with Orochimaru. Her growling stomach also reminded her of why she was really going...free grub! But she had no time to sit and contemplate her thoughts as she hastily threw up her hair in to a messy bun with a few pink strands left, shaping her face. She ran to the door and swung it open to find Kabuto on the other side, jaw wide open.

"Shall we be going then?" She said as cheerily as she could and stood behind him, waiting for him to lead the way. He took her swiftly down many zigzagging corners and past hundreds of rooms, until they arrived at a very grand door.

_Well...This is it…_

The doors swung open to reveal a dimly lit dining hall with a large table in the middle. At one end sat a chair that rivalled many thrones, and sitting in that chair, was Orochimaru himself. He smirked as he saw her tremble slightly after locking eyes with him for merely a second and then turning her gaze to the bountiful amounts of food that decorated the table before her.

After she did not move, Kabuto forcefully lead her by the arm to a seat at the opposite end of the table, to Orochimaru. She sat down cautiously, while eyeing up all the delicious food that surrounded her. It was only then, that she realised how ravenous she really was. Her fingers itched to grab the ripe fruit that lay in a small bowl beside her, and she could feel herself almost drooling. She was** really**,** really** hungry.

Just as she was about to grab herself an apple, a smooth voice called out to her. She immediately shot her eyes in that direction, only to see Orochimaru staring directly at her. His golden eyes showed malevolence and death. She recoiled back in to her chair and whimpered slightly when she felt something brush against her leg. She quickly looked down and then wished she hadn't. A giant constrictor snake was slowly sliding its way past her, wrapping itself around the table leg as it went.

"It's so nice to see you again…Haruno Sakura." He chuckled, as he saw her visibly shiver, but he continued nevertheless. "Now, I know you will probably be wondering what you are here for, well…I have a proposition for you…"


	5. Fourth day, In Sickness…

**With you, but still lonely**

Chapter Five– Fourth day – In Sickness…

Sunlight inched slowly across the smooth plain of land known as the Rice country, caressing the fields with its glorious light. Every golden ray seemed to be unperturbed as it began to spread across the hidden city, concealed in the isolated countryside. The shadows cast were long and winding - each producing a unique pattern on the earth it fell on. But one shadow did not move with the active light. Its owner, a lonesome, dark and brooding figure, stood on the peak of a solitary hill. He stepped forward, towards the sun and glared at it with all his might.

…_Why…_

When he contemplated on that one word, he realised that he had not said it to himself as a question, but as a statement. It was as if he was he was trying to understand everything that had happened earlier, through pondering on this one word. But as he reminisced over the recent events, his glare intensified, and his beautiful features scrunched up in to a ghastly scowl. His eyes span red and black, while his head span round and round.

…_Why?..._

_...Why did she…__**why**__ was she crying…_

…_When I…_

_...was she scared…?_

His eyes stopped spinning as he turned his head when he heard a soft rustling to his left. Revealing itself from the bushes was a small green snake that slithered slowly towards the gloomy teenager. As it stopped by his feet, the golden light from the falling sun reflected off the snake's scaly exterior. The colour produced was such an emerald colour that it could be said to rival any natural stone of the same colour.

"And what do you want?"

He scowled at the slithering creature below him, as though his stare would make it disappear and leave him enjoy the silence on his own. But to his annoyance, it did not go. He kicked his foot towards the snake and sent it flying in to a nearby tree with a sickening thud. The dark haired boy watched the snake for any signs of movement and was fairly disappointed when it hissed in pained annoyance and returned to the feet of the brooding boy. This time, however, it held a glare that now matched the Uchiha's.

As the minutes went on the Uchiha finally gave up his staring contest and returned his gaze to the open plains around him. But, when yet again, the snake did not leave his presence he turned to it and sighed, "What do you want?"

The snake did not remove its gaze, as its tail slowly wrapped itself around the body of the dark haired man, in a slow but tight coil. However the Uchiha had plans of his own, and they did not include staying here with this snake and getting the life squeezed out of him. He merely waited for the opportune moment to strike and so he closed his eyes and calmly waited. As he felt the snake crawl up his arm, he quickly glanced at it, but was not surprised when he saw a little tattoo-like mark etched on the snake's skin.

…_It's one of __**his**__…_

With a sudden burst, the Uchiha threw the snake off of him and grabbed the hilt of his sword, slowly drawing the blade from its cover. As he stood facing off against the snake, he remembered it was nothing more than a mere reptile and that he had someone more important to think about defeating instead. Annoyed he growled, turning his back to it and snarled, "What did _he_ think **you** could have done, huh? Well slither back to the dark little hole you popped out from and tell _him_…I am coming."

When the snake refused to budge the dark haired man turned his head, with eyes a burning red, and sent the snake a warning glare. This time though, the snake took the hint. It quickly slithered off and backed in to the bushes from where it had first appeared, leaving the enraged teenager alone once again.

A sigh passed through the lips of the lonely figure on the hill. He was soon beginning to regret not leaving that man when he could have. _**He**__ always_ seemed to be sending those stupid snakes to check on him, wherever he was. One had _almost_ caught him at a very embarrassing time while he was in the bathroom. After that experience, he had been sure to tell _him_ that it was not appropriate to let those snakes pop up on him, every second of his life. And another thing, they were all that colour - that vivid green. Yet even though he hated the snakes that constantly plagued his every step, it was still his favourite colour. It reminded him of _her_.

…_emerald… like her eyes…_

He shook his head and looked at the tree behind him. He had to concentrate on anything, anything but _her_. If he did not, his mind would wander back to what had happened earlier and he was already too angry to contemplate on anything as troubling as that.

He gazed intently at every leaf that hung loosely on each of the branches of the wilting tree. Slowly, he counted every branch and creature that resided on the tree and could feel himself gradually calming down. The leaves were many, and they too were the same emerald green as the snake had been. Once again his mind wandered and he began to think of her. But as soon as he realised what he was doing, his temper rose and a deep growl erupted from the back of his throat.

…_**Why**__ the hell does everything remind me of her?..._

When he tried to get her out of his head, forgotten memories suddenly tore in to his consciousness. He immediately grabbed his forehead and moaned as the flashbacks bore painfully in to his head. His knees buckled, and he began to keel over in pain. He let out a pained scream as he felt himself losing his control over the seal imprinted on his skin. He stayed on his knees, clutching desperately on to his shoulder in an attempt to keep himself from losing complete control.

He stayed bent over like this until the flashbacks began to slow down from their incessant blur. He began to see faces. First...blonde hair and blue eyes. Black hair…then silver flashes. Pink, green, and then pink again. He knew it was **her**, but who was the boy he had seen? One of the quick flashbacks had shown the blonde boy and his Sakura laughing together, along with a raven haired boy, who was also smiling with the two others. But why was he seeing these things? And who were those two young boys? He knew they seemed familiar, but was unable to place where he had seen them before.

Slowly, he sat down with his head cradled in his hands. What was happening to him - and _why_ was it happening to him? These questions started to plague him as the flashbacks began to once again creep in to his awareness. Again, a feral scream erupted from the back of his throat as he frantically tried to stop the excruciating pain that he was now experiencing. He waited until he was able to finally suppress his thoughts and immediately got up and ran back to the headquarters of the man that he knew could give him the help he needed.

That_ man_ supposedly knew everything.

That_ man_ had taken him in.

That_ man _had been his teacher.

That_ man_ had been the one to persuade him to bring his pink haired beauty in to his headquarters. He had also said that she would remember him and would still be madly in love. He had told him that they where once lovers – then why was she so scared of him?

…

That_ man_ had betrayed him.

…

The figure swiftly left his grassy spot and ran effortlessly among the endless fields. He was going straight to the room where he knew that _he_ would be, but it suddenly dawned upon him that _she _would also be in there with him. She was alone…with _him_.

…_It was all a plot to get her…he wants her…he wants her for himself… but he __**can't**__…_

He would not allow _him_ to take away from him what was his. He would not allow _him_ to poison his mind any longer…for his sake and for hers.

…_He __**would not**__ allow it..._


	6. Fourth Day, and in Health

**Sorry for the wait, I've finally got round to re-doing this story and attempting to actually make something of it. I say that in a way that I hope it may be slightly better ^^; When I was originally writing this I was like 14, so yeah, it was lame. Please re-read it and I hope you'll enjoy it better than last time :D**

**Thanks xx**

* * *

**With you, but still lonely**

Chapter Six– Fourth day – …And In Health

* * *

Seated in the room, were only two figures. Both were silent, both were keeping eye contact, and, except from themselves, both were completely alone.

The room was large, majestic, but extremely dark. The only light available came from a few small torches scattered around the room, which were barely burning bright enough to see a few metres in front of you. The air that floated around was heavy and laced with the fear that literally rolled off the woman seated opposite a man whom she wished never to meet again. He was the man that haunted her dreams, the man that possessed her nightmares.

The silence continued as the girl clutched her yukata tighter around her slim figure, engulfing herself in the fabric. She did not move – she did not dare. So, she sat, swallowed up in her clothes and in utter stillness.

The silence was momentarily broken when the golden eyed man spoke up, "Eat…" while motioning his hand towards the grand gathering of food that decorated the table.

It was a few minutes before the petrified girl finally looked away and began to greedily fill her plate. She took many items, from apples to grapes, to purple things that looked almost inedible. She was cautious, but content. She warily sipped at the strange liquids before her, testing each for any hint of poison. But she could find none, and so gulped selfishly at the bizarre drinks and then continued to swallow everything on her plate - and more.

When she had had her full, she licked her fingers clean, each making a slight _popping_ sound as she did so. A sudden grated chuckle echoed across the room, making her suddenly jerk her head up. Now she was able to see the golden eyes watching her, gleaming wickedly. Slowly, a crazy smile spread across the man's face. Sakura nervously twitched in her chair, as she tried to keep eye contact with the creature opposite her. She grabbed the chair arms and began scratching at the woodwork furiously, to stop herself from throwing up. She was not comfortable being alone, and wished many times that someone, _**anyone**_, would come in and break the awkward silence in the room. Yet her silent prayers were not answered, and she was continually forced to stare in to the face of whom she now believed to be, a murdering psycho, with an unhealthy the tendency to stare.

Just as she began to formulate an excuse to try and leave, the golden eyed man, once again, spoke up.

"I have…" he seemed hesitant to talk, as though casual conversation was not a regular occurrence to him, but he continued nevertheless,"…I have never seen a woman wolf down so much…in my life…"

She cocked her head to the side slightly and spoke quietly, "I thought you _knew_ Tsunade-shishou..."

He suddenly burst out laughing, yet the sound was not joyful or happy like the laugh of a child, instead it was a high pitched shrieking and utterly terrifying. It left the young woman opposite him shaking in fear, holding her arms in front of her in a protective embrace. She opened her lips to speak, only to be interrupted by his smooth voice.

"You are different, just like he said…and you do amuse me so… Ah, yes, I do remember Tsunade's vigorous, let's just say, _enthusiasm _for food and alcohol."

He paused momentarily in thought, and then immediately turned his attention back to her. His face darkened a little and a slight look of sadness washed over his pale features as he sighed heavily.

"Let's get down to business then." A momentary look of complete shock hit her and she stared at him in disbelief.

"You brought me here for businees?" Her incredulous stare and gaping mouth only helped to emphasise her point. When he saw her expression he chuckled slightly, but still carried on.

"For some years now, Sasuke-kun has…well he hasn't been **all** there. His training was…how to put it...unsatisfying. He was always away in his thoughts and was having trouble with even the simplest of things. He did not eat. He did not sleep. He simply sat still, dazed."

Sakura sat confused, but still shaking, and whispered, "…but, why? Was he sick?"

"Being a genius lets you tap in to powers. Some are so unthinkable, that they are beyond your wildest dreams. **But**, it can come with a heavy price."

Her throat grew dry and her emerald eyes bulged as she managed to stutter, "...I don't understand..."

"I obviously refused to let him go and so…_pushed_ him in the right direction." The man chuckled darkly and held his chin in thought, as though he were reminiscing on pastimes.

"Pushed him? What…what did you do to him? What was wrong with him?" Her voice steadily grew till it was almost a shout, her heart pounding fast in her chest.

Her eyes searched his face in a panic as she tried to find an answer. However the man she was currently demanding answers out of, only seemed to smirk at the fuss she was getting herself into. Her dishevelled hair, flustered expression, and heavy breathing made his heart quicken and pulse race. He had never felt like this before in his life - never. The rush of adrenaline and the heat of something slowly rising within him made him curious_. _She was the cause of these unknown emotions. He slowly licked his lips in such an unhurried manner so that he could enjoy every moment of the repulsion that slowly swept across the girls face.

His smile did not waver as he replied with the same evil smirk that was plastered on his chalky white face. "I made him _forget_…I made him forget **everything**."

Finding her voice again she snarled. "**Tell me**…what gives you the right? What did you do?"

"The war...." She inwardly cringed at the word. He momentarily stopped, watching as a slight grimace set in to her features as she remembered things that she'd rather not.

"As I was saying, the war was the start of it. To go or not to go, that _was_ the question. And how did this come about? Well that is all to do with the price, the price that I would have to pay."

As he spoke he slowly crossed the room, caressing the walls with his outstretched fingertips. A slow, dull scrape resounded through the space between them as he began to drag his nails in an attempt to calm his rising temper.

"His genius gave him power over me, the power to choose. The war was the start of it. If he'd left he knew he would have to give up everything he worked for. The days passed and I could see him slowly being torn between staying and going. And I couldn't ... no, wouldn't, let him leave.

So, I cast complex web of techniques over him and created the empty shell you see today. No memories, no ties, no name. He was a perfect. That is, until the side effects of course. He has had recurring flash backs since then, many including you and the Kyuubi boy - but again, nothing serious enough to trigger all of his memories. That is why I need you..." He drew the word out with his outstretched tongue and the closeness of their current proximity shocked her.

While he had been talking she had failed to see how every one of his slow movements had brought them carelessly close, he now stood towering over her.

"You need to prepare us **now**. The transfer needs to be completed before he gets any worse. I'm worried that he'll slip out of my fingers."

He carefully lifted a lock of her hair in his greasy grip and experimentally ran it through his hand. He could feel the vibration of her shiver run through to the tips of her hair. He smiled in sheer delight.

"So, my dear, you see my predicament."

Sakura could no longer look him in the eye and so looked down at her hands fiddling in her lap. She could barely hold back her tears as she whispered, "I can't help you..."

"My dear child, I, myself have seen your medical training record. You are second to the Hokage herself! When he told me he saw a girl in his fractured memories, I knew I had hit the jackpot. I knew it was highly possible that who he had seen, was you, and so I told him all about you. I knew I needed a medic, but for him to be so easily persuaded to retrieve you, it seemed too easy. It has so far kept him happy, but I am no longer sure…He is sad that you seem not to reciprocate his feelings."

"What…what did you tell him?" Her voice was weak and shaking slightly as she tried desperately not to cry.

"I told him that you were someone who knew him, someone who _loved_ him. Hah! You should have seen his face; he lit up like a Christmas tree! When you don't know who you are, you have the desire to cling to things that are familiar. He knew that you where part of his past and wanted you to be his comfort in his moment of blindness. He would do anything to hold on to you. He doesn't _love_ you, he _**needs**_ you.

I told him that I had arranged it so that you were coming to help the sound village on a mission. Tsunade refused the mission, of course, but he didn't know that.

You would stay here for a while, but it would be for a while. I needed time to capture you somehow. He was desperate to see you, even from afar, and so I allowed it for a while. I sent him on missions closer to Konoha. He seemed satisfied enough. But then the war started and...Well, you know the rest..." His eyes strayed off slightly as the memories came back to him and a sick smile lit up his face. He sighed and returned his gaze directly to her, and continued his speech.

"But it was quite unexpected when he asked me, if you too, could stay in Sound. It was an amusing thought, I must say and it was one that I rejected at first. But, he is _very_ persistent. He disobeyed me. It was the first time he had ever gone against me, anyone in fact, you can't blame me for being surprised. He brought you here, ahead of schedule.

And so," He gestured at her with his hand, "here you sit."

He stood up, never breaking her frightened stare. As he gracefully floated towards the wall again, she felt something bubble in the pit of her stomach – something that was more than just fear. He chuckled slightly, and it quickly turned into a violently stifled cough that rang in the dead silence like a rusty bell. She jumped what would have been ten foot in the air, if she hadn't been anxiously moulding herself to her "safe" chair.

After a while he began to wheeze slightly, and after he composed himself he began again.

"Now about that proposition…I need you to do me this little favour. In return, you can leave here. How does that sound?"

"It isn't a very fair trade, is it?" She whispered to herself. "Destroying him, restoring you and I get to leave? ...I doubt you'd let me make it to the border of the town alive."

He turned to her, a snarl erupting from his throat as he spoke. "Fair? FAIR? I'll tell you what isn't fair! The fact that for fifty years I have been stuck like THIS!!"

He ripped off the shirt near his neck and revealed a pulsing red inflammation like...thing... that seemed to be growing from his skin. It was an appalling sight. The abscess seemed to be sucking the life out of his host body, ripping out the life that was left. It was an abomination. _He _was an abomination.

"Your skin..." She began gagging before she could finish.

"I will not allow **you** to tell me what is and isn't fair. Haven't you heard my dear, LIFE isn't fair. Each time I swap to a newer host body, the reaction gets quicker. I have no time left to argue with you little girl. Now, you _will_ fix me, and you will do it willingly or forced. The choice is yours my dear, unnecessary force will only be required if you choose the latter. Now choose..."

Before she could contemplate anything he'd just said, something warm and moist gently smeared itself on her cheek. Unconsciously she had shut her eyes and the sickening smell that wafted over to her, gave her the feeling that there was no immediate need to open them.

Nevertheless, curiosity took hold and she peeked from under her heavy lashes. She was met face-to-face with a gruesome sight. In Front of her sat a legless creature, writhing and wriggling in its last efforts of escape as its life spilled out on the table, staining the table red. A large white knife stood erect out of the neck of the snake and its owner stood not twenty paces from her. His familiar stance and clothes made her feel strangely safe.

"Sasuke..."

At the mention of his name, he turned slightly, his eyes bleeding into a colour similar to the blood stained on the table. He looked angry, very angry.

"I told you not to send them anymore." He said, nodding his head towards the snake.

"Ah. But, we also agreed that you would stay inside the village, Sasuke."

"Hn." His eyes tightened slightly and his back stiffened.

"We have important matters to discuss here, but they can be saved for another day. It would be very kind if you could point our guest in the direction of her room, please, Sasuke."

It took him a moment, but he obeyed, albeit a little unwilling. He turned to face her expectantly and then immediately started towards the door. At the sight of his retreating form, Sakura jumped up and ran after him making sure she wasn't left alone in that room again. He was a good ten paces in front of her when she found him again racing through the tunnels. She followed him through the many curves and bends and found herself recognising the familiar route.

...Left, right, left, left...ah, there's the entrance...right, left...

The entrance.

Sasuke was still striding ahead like a juggernaut and seemed to not notice when he was left alone marching through the secluded halls.

She stopped and looked down longingly, at the long hallway that led to the entrance of her prison.

"**Where are you going?"** His breaths came out in short sharp pants, and she could tell that he'd ran back here by the collected sweat on his brow. His voice was sharp, but his eyes were calm, almost confused. "The room is this way." He said, whilst pulling her after him.

She fumbled over her feet clumsily whilst she adjusted to him pulling her along at his quickened pace. She took a brief moment to look back over her shoulder at the receding sight of the entry way. Now, she knew she was in trouble. She'd have to escape before they found out.

She _had_ to keep her secret.


End file.
